


Butterfly Effect

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: It was supposed to be the end, but stories can be continued.





	Butterfly Effect

Philips backpack was always heavy, weighed down by notebooks and text books, but today there was a different weight. Physically, his backpack had lost some weight, it was easier to move and it wouldn't hurt if it hit someone, but mentally, the backpack was the heaviest it had ever been and somehow it was pressing down on Philips chest, making it hard to breath. Philip had brought a gun to school. It was something he had planned for months. These same kids he had grown up with had started making his life hell in fifth grade.

It started small. Name calling and shoving. Telling him he was ugly and stupid before ramming him into a wall. Middle school was a little worse, that's when the hitting was added to rougher names like faggot and queer. One day they all decided to ignore Philip and the only people that did talk to him were teachers and that lasted three months. Lastly, high school was hell, not in just the normal ways. They would rip up Philips papers and take his money and beat him and insult him. He didn't get a break, not even at home where his mom and abusive step dad lived. 

It wasn't hard choosing to shoot up the school. The kids were annoying and horrible, they didn't deserve to live, they needed to learn that the way they treat people needs to be fixed. And if putting a bullet right between their eyes teaches them then so be it. He even had a list of people to target and even some teachers. The teachers were never as bad as the students but it was clear they thought low of Philip wether it be because of his sexuality or his home life.

He was truly alone and these people deserve to feel the way he felt for years. They should consider themselves lucky that Philip is doing this. They only have to feel terrified for a day, they only have to live in fear for a day. Unless they die, of course, but only the really bad ones are dying today.

His plan was to do it while it was lunch and passing time. At that time everyone is rushing around, running into each other and cramming into the stairwells and into tables. He would stair in the stair case. Shooting everyone around him in the stomach then he'll make his way to the basement where the cafeteria was located. He knew where everyone sat. He spent months checking it and graphing it. There was no way he could mess this up. Once he is satisfied with the amount hurt or dead and the amount scared he would turn the gun around on himself. He was alone, anyway, at least doing this would make him matter. He would be important. And at this point he didn't care if the attention was good or bad.

First hour was about to start when Philip stepped inside of the high school. Some people sat at tables near the front of the school, others played in the gym or sat on the floor reading or doing homework. The most popular thing, though, was talking. Everyone standing in their own little groups, talking about whatever petty problems they have, as if their classmates aren't dealing with worse. Philip almost wanted to get the gun out right there and then. He wasn't sure who he would shoot, though.

Fourth period ended and it was time. Philip was making his way to his locker so he could pull the gun out and not be obvious. His palms were sweaty, he was nervous. Not because he was going to kill someone or because he was going to die, but because it was finally happening and he didn't want to mess it up. He even memorized the names he had on the list so he didn't have to carry it around. He was almost to his locker when he bumped into a guy so hard they both hit the ground. People in the crowded hall simply rushed past them without a second thought. People will be thinking about Philip soon, he was sure of it.

The boy sat up first, his backpack was crushed underneath his torso. Philip was thankful he didn't land on his own, the gun might habe went off at the wrong time.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just knew here and the halls are so big and my classes are on all four floors I just keep getting confused." The boy was bright red and had a small smile. "I'm babbling again, aren't I? I'm sorry. I normally don't talk this much but when I get nervous I can't stop."

Philip smiled. It was a real one, too. And it was insane because it had been so long since Philip had felt anything other than anger or sadness or fear. "It's fine.. I got lost a lot on my first day, too. What classes do you have?"

The boy pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper and handed it to Philip. "I'm Lukas, by the way."

Philip read through the classes. "We have fifth and seventh hour together. Meet me by the elevator on the second floor and I'll show you."

He would have to put off the shooting. He would just do it tomorrow or at dismissal. Tell Lukas to skip a day so he was safe.

Lukas nodded, taking the paper back. "Thanks, dude, you're a life saver." He stood up and reached out, pulling Philip to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Philip." Philip muttered.

Lukas started to walk and Philip followed him like it was an instinct. "You sound like some old guy."

Philip scoffed, elbowing him. "You sound like some fuck boy."

Lukas shrugged. "At least mine is true, right?" Lukas' smile only got bigger.

Philip smirked. "You're an idiot." He laughed. Another thing that hasn't happened in a long, long time. 

Lukas brushed his hand against Philips and his face got even redder. "Wanna have lunch together?"

Philip nodded, mentally taking a note to put his step dad's gun back. Why? Well, it was because he wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
